Music Meme Entry 3
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Written for the Best Friend. Ten ficlets for Music Meme, all about Harry and Draco. Rated M to be safe. R&R!


**Music Meme Entry 3**

_Meme Rules:_

_01. Pick a pairing or fandom you like._

_02. Turn your music player on shuffle/random._

_03. Write a drabble/ficlet to each song the plays. You have the duration of the song, when the song starts, your start, when the song ends, you end/stop. No lingering. No matter how weird, horrid or whacked out your drabble/ficlet is._

_04. Do TEN of these, then post them._

PAIRING: HarryxDraco

Song One - Secondhand Serenade: Fall For You

He didn't know when everything had gotten so bad, just that it had, and he wanted nothing more than to fix it because Draco was worth it, he was more than worth it, and that was why tonight he was going to make the other man fall in love with him, because someone like Draco was hard to find, because he was perfect. Harry knew that he was meant to be the strong one in the relationship, and that once he broke down it scared the blonde, but he had always loved the Slytherin Prince. He took a deep breathe and watched as the man he loved walking towards him. Once he was close enough, he knelt, looking into stunned silver-grey eyes.

"Draco, I don't want to live another day without you. Will you marry me?"

Song Two - Fools Garden: Lemon Tree

He was so lost with whatever he was meant to do here. Harry had invited him out, and here he was waiting for him, as he had been for over an hour. What did this mean? He wondered how and why he and Harry had gotten together, and how and why they had broken up when clearly they were so good for one another.

He checked his watch again, and felt himself tear up. He would wait some more, but there was a heavy weight inside his heart. Isolation from Harry was not what he wanted, what he needed; far from it. He wanted nothing more than to be with he black haired man.

"Sorry I'm late! I was buying you flowers and I couldn't... Draco, whats wrong?"

"I love you, you git."

Two pairs of lips met and pressed against each other grinning hugely. They would be alright.

Song Three - Aqua: Roses Are Red

Valentines Day at Hogwarts was always a big thing, but this year was big for another reason: Harry Potter had a boyfriend. And he wanted to do something to show the Slytherin just how much he loved him, despite all of their fighting and their past.

He had gotten Hermione to help him get 40 red roses, 20 long steamed, and used the petals from the rest so that he could turn the Perfects room into a red rose heaven. He knew that Draco was a tactile person and would love the feel of the soft petals against his body as they slowly made love together. They were under a statis charm so that they would get crushed and wouldn't die or lose their smell.

He stood back to survey his work, taking in all of the red roses, and the effect they had against the white sheets and pillows.

"Harry, they're beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you, Dragon."

Song Four - Snow Patrol: The Finish Line

The earth was warm under him as he sat against the tree, Draco's head in his lap as he read his book. Harry was more than comfortable and content to let Draco read as he petted his hair, just enjoying being with the blonde Slytherin. It wasn't often that they got time alone. Draco had filled his life with joy, and he wanted nothing more than to stay with the blonde who had somehow managed to wash all of his emotional scars away, and love the physical scars.

"I love you..."

The whispered words from the Slytherin made his eyes crinkle with happiness, and he realized that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Draco.

This was Harry Potter's Finish Line.

Song Five - Lifehouse: Walking Away

Harry was walking away. He couldn't deal with the blonde's shit anymore. It was either get out now, or be trapped forever. The city lights showed every detail around him, the rain doing nothing to hide his unhappiness.

Draco knew that as soon as Harry had walked out he had lost everything. He knew that he was selfish, knew that he had told the Golden Boy to get out, but he wanted him back so much.

Harry found himself in the back streets of London, not sure where he was going, as all of the streets had changed names, but it wasn't like it mattered because he didn't have anywhere to go.

Draco felt helpless as he traced Harry's magical signature to the apparation point in London, and not finding anything else. Harry could be anywhere, and without the trace his magic left behind, Draco would never find him, unless he wanted to be found. He began to wander around, scanning faces as he went, needing to find his lover, to erase the memory of him walking away.

Harry knew that Draco was searching for him, his signature was everywhere, and something he thought was dead inside him woke up, and he found himself following the trail, wanting nothing more than to be with the blonde.

Despite being in two different places, they each had the same thought.

'I want to be with him. Now and always.'

Song Six - Yael Naim: New Soul

He was so excited! His mate had just to been born into this world, and Draco wouldn't be alone anymore! He giggled as he saw he parents laughing at him, knowing they meant no harm by it. James and Lily, as well as Draco's parents, watched the six year old with amusement, knowing he wanted nothing more than to hold their baby, as it was his mate.

He walked up to the bed and felt everyone but Lily looking at him, and when he reached the side of the bed, he looked straight into his aunts' eyes. "Would you like to hold him, Draco?"

He felt his eyes widen. "I get to hold my mate?!"

There was little laughter around him, but all he could focus on what the little bundle that the new mother was handing to him. "His name is Harry," Lily said, "Harry James Potter."

They new baby was looking up at him with wide green eyes, just like his mothers, and Draco felt something inside of him melt. This new soul was to be his mate, was perfect for him in every way possible. And he was going to look after him for the rest of his life.

Gently, he pressed a light kiss to his mates cheek, whispering, "Hello, Harry. We're going to be mates. I'm already in love with you. You are going to be so happy." Draco was so lost in his mate that he failed to notice all the adults look at each other and smile in happiness. Everything was complete - Draco had his mate.

Song Seven - Aqua: Candy Man

"I am the ... Candy Man!"

Draco turned his head and watched as Harry danced around the room, listening to the stupid song titled "Candy Man" as he cleaned the house in nothing but a pair of cut of jean shorts, which almost gave Draco a heart attack every time he bent down.

"You are my lollipop!"

'That's it, he went too far!' Draco silently got up and walked over to the green-eyed man, and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the bedroom, ignoring the slight protests. He had listened to that song too much, and had been teased with those shorts too much.

"Harry, if you ever want to listen to that song again, you will fuck me good and hard, right now, or else I wont be held accountable for my actions!"

Green eyes went wide before they sparkled, and pink lips opened to let a sweet voice out. "Your word is my command."

*The Next Day*

Draco couldn't believe it! That song was on again! And Harry was in those damn shorts!

"Oh my love! You are my lollipop!"

'I HATE THIS SONG!'

Song Eight - Sixpence None The Richer: Kiss Me

Draco was nervous as he waited under the tree by the lake, waiting for Harry. The grass was greener than it had been in a long time, and he knew it was only because they hadn't been there for a while.

The other boy came closer, and Draco hated to see the wariness and the hurt expressed in those green eyes, and hated the fact that he was the one to have put them there.

"Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure that you would, after I had hurt you so badly."

The green eyed boy shrugged, not sure what had made him come down to the lake.

"Harry... I want you to kiss me. The lake is sparkling, its a perfect day and I know that I didn't want to before, but I'm ready now and I want to be with you..." He took a deep breathe before continuing.

"So kiss me."

Song Nine - Adam Lambert: Fever

"Hermione - there he goes! He walks so slow! Its so... sexual."

Green eyes couldn't stop staring. He knew that he wanted to make the other boy his. He knew that they wouldn't go too far too soon, but he wanted to be alone with the other boy. Harry was sick of being alone, and he was starting to get a fever.

He wanted to be alone with him because the blonde stole his heart, and his eyes, but he knew that it wasn't time... Not yet. He wanted nothing more than to be under the stars with him, to show him how he felt.

"'Mione... Do you think he would be mine? I just want to get him alone..."

He didn't notice that the girl wasn't replying to him, he was too busy still staring at Draco. He was alone for once, without any of his posse. This was his chance to share this fever! Smirking, he made his way over to the blonde.

"Would you be mine? Can I give you... Fever?"

Song Ten - All Time Low - Break Your Little Heart

He stared at Harry. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm leaving you."

He blinked, shocked, he hadn't heard wrong. Harry had gone and broken his heart, and was smirking about it! The git.

"Was this all just a game to you!?"

"You always cause a scene Dray. You need to calm down. This was just a waste of time and now I have to move you, and leave you behind."

Draco couldn't see anything, his eyes were blind, he couldn't breathe, Harry really was leaving.

"Don't be so sentimental. This was never meant to be more than a memory for you."

He fell to his knees, crying out. "Harry!"

He sat upright, breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. He looked down at his left hand, seeing the ring there, and then looked at the man sleeping beside him, left hand thrown out towards him, ring still there.

It was only a dream. His heart was still complete.


End file.
